


The Word for World Is--

by Laura JV (jacquez)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, symbiotic red algae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Diane Duane's use of mountains in <em>Spock's World</em> was an enormous influence on this story.</p>
<p>The Vulcan vocabulary is all Modern Standard Vulcan, somewhat loosely translated.  The most complete Vulcan dictionary online that I know of is http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/</p></blockquote>





	The Word for World Is--

> Humans would've named the planet New Earth and the places things like New Africa or New Russia. Vulcans did no such thing; they named the planet _Vik_: the well in the desert. They named the continents _Ashv'cezh_, _Laktra_, and _Vrekasht_: Revenge, Grief, and Outcast.

  


* * *

  
Spock moved his rook up three levels, and Kirk frowned. "About the Vulcan colony," he said, calculating his options.

"Yes?"

"You don't find those names...emotional?"

Spock raised his eyebrows. "They are Vulcan."

"No, I mean, of course they're Vulcan, but -- "

"Jim." Kirk held his breath; Spock so rarely used his name. Spock frowned at him. "The names are...consonant with Vulcan history and culture."  


* * *

  


> The highest mountain on Vik rose out of a long chain of rock along the coast of Laktra. The Vulcans did not give it a name. It was not Seleya-that-was, though the remaining Kohlinaru took up residence, though the course of the kahs-wan ran over its sides, though hired crafters and builders recreated the Hall of Ancient Thought under the direction of an aged Vulcan mason.

  


* * *

  
Kirk found her in the empty botany lab after her shift. She was carefully picking out scales on a Vulcan lute. "Lieutenant Uhura?"

"Captain?" Her face was carefully neutral; he'd annoyed her too many times at the Academy for her to like him, he thought.

"You're the closest of any of us to Spock."

Her hands stilled the strings. "Perhaps."

"I don't want to pry," he said, sitting down across from her. "But I need to know how he's doing." He tapped his temple. "In here."

She simultaneously flinched and relaxed. "How would _you_ be doing, in his place?"

"I'd be recklessly destroying government property in an effort to prove my manliness."

"So what you do anyway."

He shook his head and grinned at her, rueful. "And I'd be having screaming nightmares while simultaneously denying I needed any help." He searched her face. "Unless I had someone who knew me too well to let me get away with that."

She nodded. "There's...some of that. He's getting better. Did you know, Captain, that the entire Vulcan race is mentally linked to some degree?"

Kirk frowned. "I did know, yes -- when so many of them died, it must have hurt like hell."

"I think so," she said. "Spock says -- he says the Vulcan crew get together, every few days, to touch minds. It helps them heal." She ran her fingers through the notes of the scale, almost absently.

"I'm surprised so many Vulcans stayed in Starfleet," Kirk said. "I thought they might all leave, to help rebuild."

"They're all young," she said, thoughtfully. "All of them; I think Spock's the eldest by a number of years. I've heard Vulcans judge adulthood differently than we do."  


* * *

  


> The Kohlinaru knew every carving on every wall, every echo in every room, and the name of every katra that had been lost to the winds when Vulcan died. They touched their fingers to the face of the aged mason, and to the faces of all the Vulcans working under her direction; the mason's swift hands drew out the plans for all her alien crew.
> 
> The mason also met with the Federation aid officer, for the Kohlinaru would not speak with him. "What do you do?" he asked, at their first meeting.
> 
> She turned her face upwards, lifted her arm, and pointed up the long slope to the site of the Hall. "I build on the mountain," she said.
> 
> "But what do you _do_?" he said, waving his padd at her. "I have to write down what you do, and what aid you need, and how you will use it."
> 
> She shrugged. "We are the people of the mountain, and the desert, and the well. I build on the mountain, the highest mountain of Vik, where Laktra meets the sea. Perhaps one day we will be a people of the sea, as well, but we will always need the mountain."

  


* * *

The two eldest Vulcan crewmembers -- eldest, but for Spock -- resigned their commissions abruptly, and took commercial transport to Vik. Kirk found the rest of them holding a small, quiet conference in a corner of the rec hall, with Spock standing a little apart, his arms crossed. "I am half-human," Kirk heard him say, with the mismatch of mouth and voice that meant Spock was speaking Vulcan; bless universal translators. He hovered, almost out of earshot, his translator set to maximum, and pretended to be engrossed in reading a padd. "I have been told by my counterpart that I will not be spared, but it will be some time."

The others ducked their heads. "I had forgotten your counterpart," Ensign Setep said. "I merely wished to know if you would consider relinquishing any claim on my family; we have three women of age but would prefer they be free to wed at any time. Of course, if there is one of them you would take, my clan-head would be honored, but --"

Spock shook his head. "No need, Setep."

Setep closed his eyes. "We have all lost much. I did not wish our clan to breach contract-- "

"Your family owes the House of Surak no obligation but what it owes to all our people. There are so few of us; I would not hold anyone back from a productive arrangement. I am sure my father and my clan-head would agree."

All of them were silent, for a time, and Kirk was about to click off the padd and depart, when another -- Lieutenant T'Mit, he thought -- said "It is the month of the blood-mountain, when the watcher is blind. I have arranged to hold a room for us, for a week, for the meditations of blood. I will send a message for scheduling." She paused. "I have no knife."

"I have two," Setep said. "One of bone, one of steel. I will loan you the steel for the duration."

"This one is grateful," she answered, and the meeting broke apart.

* * *

  


> Vik was a wetter world than Vulcan, with several oceans and many rivers, but the colonists showed little interest. When asked, all they would say is "The well weeps for those who cannot."
> 
> They built five villages, scattered over the continents, and began cataloguing the flora and fauna of their new home. Every village was within sight of a mountain, and surrounded by desert, and centered around a well.
> 
> From the mountains they quarried rock and built arenas in the deserts; in each arena they hung bells and a gong. "It will suffice," they said, "for now," and touched each others' faces in reassurance.

  


* * *

Kirk reached out and flicked Spock's king over. Spock caught it before it fell from the board. "You're distracted tonight," Kirk said, and Spock sighed.

"Yes."

"Woman trouble, or Vulcan trouble?"

"Why must it be either of those options?"

"Because I'm your CO, and I know it's not professional trouble. That leaves only woman trouble, or Vulcan trouble."

Spock fidgeted with his king, then set it down on the table with a thump. "My counterpart is an unsettling individual."

Kirk laughed. "He is that. What's he done?"

"He married." Kirk could hear a strange undercurrent in Spock's voice.

"He married, and...?"

"And he forced the Council to agree that my father could leave me unmarried until I chose my own mate."

"And that's unsettling because....?"

Spock looked faintly aggrieved. "How did he know I wished to find my own mate? I did not even know, until Vulcan was destroyed."

"He's you," Kirk said.

"He is not," said Spock. "He is someone I might have been, with a life very different from the one I am living now."

Kirk started setting up the chess pieces for a new game. "So think of him as a strangely prescient cousin. You're black this time."

"I also do not understand," said Spock, "how someone whose experience and political ties exist solely in another reality forced the Council to agree to _anything_."

Kirk grinned. "Look," he said, "would _you_ want to mess with that guy? _I_ sure wouldn't. I bet T'Pau took one look at him and went weak in the knees just from the vibes he gives off."

"I find that exceedingly unlikely."  


* * *

  


> The House of Surak made its home in the village nearest the unnamed mountain. The Federation aid officer stood at the well, with Sarek of Vulcan at his side. "What will you name this village?" he asked. "New ShiKahr?"
> 
> Sarek raised one eyebrow, and looked across the central square to where T'Pau stood, speaking with his other-son. "We do not name as humans name," he said. "This is Heya, city of the mountain."
> 
> "But all your settlements are near mountains," the aid officer said.
> 
> "Only one is near this mountain," Sarek answered. "Come, I will show you the school; it is nearly complete."

* * *

  
end.

**Author's Note:**

> Diane Duane's use of mountains in _Spock's World_ was an enormous influence on this story.
> 
> The Vulcan vocabulary is all Modern Standard Vulcan, somewhat loosely translated. The most complete Vulcan dictionary online that I know of is http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/


End file.
